Grow Bioluminescent Algae at Home
With just a few materials, you can grow bioluminescent algae at home. They can be grown in any size container you choose, and sparkle like bright blue lights during the night. A type of planktonic algae (microscopic free-floating algae) that lives in the ocean can be grown to very high densities if given excess nutrients. At night, these algae produce flashes of blue light when shaken or swirled. Growing bioluminescent algae at home is fun for any age group. It also makes for a great science fair project. These algae are non-toxic. All you need are a few materials. Category:Indoor and Patio Plants Steps # Gather the supplies, listed below. You'll need to buy some very specific supplies for this project (the cost should be less than $50 USD). # Find a dark closet, cabinet, or other space. The only source of light in this space should be from the fluorescent lamp. Plug in the fluorescent lamp through the lamp timer. Set the timer to on for 12 hours, and off for 12 hours each day. The bioluminescence is only visible during the nighttime. However, because we are in control of the light source, you can simulate daytime for the algae during the nighttime. You have two options: If you want to observe bioluminescence during your daytime, give the algae light during the night. If you want to observe the bioluminescence during your night, give the algae light during the day. The lamp and timer setup is recommended for best results, but is not essential... You can also grow these algae with ambient room light if you have a bright room in your home. Just make sure to avoid direct sunlight because it could cause overheating. # Purchase a starter culture of bioluminescent algae. You'll probably need to purchase this online. You can buy just one starter culture or many. The more you buy, the brighter the bioluminescence will be initially. The following species of algae are usually offered: Pyrocystis lunula, Pyrocystis noctiluca, and Pyrocystis fusiformis. These all work equally well. You could try just one type or multiple types. # Purchase extra growth solution. If you want to grow a large quantity of these algae, Carolina Biological has a decent deal on 1 quart of nutrient seawater, called Alga-Grow (Item# 153754).Extra growth solution: http://www.carolina.com/product/alga-gro+seawater+medium%2C+1+qt.do (or go to www.carolina.com and enter the item#) If you want to grow smaller amounts of algae (1.35 fl oz in each container), you can purchase the additional growth solution sold by Empco EDU.Extra growth solution: http://empco.org/edu/index.php/growth-media/marine-media/l1-marine-growth-medium.html # The starter cultures from Empco come in plastic flasks. Do not open them yet. Place these flasks close to your fluorescent lamp, or in the ambient daylight. Watch them for a few days, and test for bioluminescence. When you see bioluminescence (should be within the 1st or 2nd night), you can start to grow the algae in your additional growth solution. If you purchased Carolina's Alga-Grow, you can pour a few ounces down the drain, and then pour your starter cultures (however many you please) into the bottle. Or, if you prefer, you can use a washed 2L pop bottle. Pour both the starter culture(s) and the Alga-Grow into the bottle. Make sure to wash it first. Soap is not recommended because residues could be lethal. If you purchased the smaller flasks of growth solution from Empco EDU, just pour a bit of starter culture into each to fill it up to the top. # You will notice that the bioluminescence in your new culture of algae has decreased. This is because you have just diluted your algae a great amount! Over the following weeks, the population of algae will increase along with bioluminescence. It will continue to increase over 1 to 3 months as you grow more algae. Tips *If you are performing a science fair project, you can add variables to this experiment.Experiment variables: http://siobiolum.ucsd.edu/Biolum_demos.html *In the wild, wave action or disturbances in the water (mechanical stimulation) cause the algae to bioluminesce. The bioluminescence is believed to be a defense mechanism against predators, a "burglar alarm" that attracts other larger fish to eat the smaller fish that had attempted to feed on the plankton, or startles the predator.. Things You'll Need *Fluorescent Lamp (up to 24" long is sufficient): Hardware Store. *24-hour lamp timer: Hardware Store. *Starter Culture of Bioluminescent Algae **http://www.empco.org/edu **http://seafarms.com/html/products.html (note that these instructions weren't written with this product in mind, so the application may vary, follow the instructions that came with the kit) *Extra Growth Solution: Carolina Biological or Empco EDU (see links below) Sources and Citations Category:Answered questions